


Синдром сиамских близнецов

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi, pseudo!Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Кроуфорд проваливается в неконтролируемое видение и утягивает за собой Кэна





	Синдром сиамских близнецов

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Siamese Twins Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497008) by [VernonDudley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley)



> Фик был написан на Французскую длину 2017 на dairy.ru.  
> Иллюстратор — Yuzik88  
> Вычитка — Ayliten, amentia-sama

Кроуфорд редко проваливался в видения так плотно. Блестящая от пота спина под его ладонями текуче перекатывалась мускулами, мускусный запах возбуждения щекотал ноздри, и где-то на краю слышимости вибрировал чужой стон. Кроуфорд пытался цепляться за второстепенные детали: смятую ткань простыни, угол оконной рамы, тускло-серый прямоугольник телефона с болтающимся на цепочке потертым футбольным мячиком. Но сознание упорно проваливалось в самый центр видения, ввинчивалось с такой силой, что помимо звуков, запахов и картинок на Кроуфорда обрушилось ощущение узкой тесноты, сжимающей член так горячо и плотно, что горячая волна ударила в затылок, намертво вышибая из видения.

Штаны натягивал почти болезненный стояк, в мыслях царил хаос, хотя в целом все выглядело довольно забавно. Кроуфорд поправил очки и откинулся в кресле, анализируя свои ощущения. Он никогда не замечал за собой тяги к своему полу, более того — сейчас воспоминания о видении, о спине, о горячей тесноте вокруг члена не вызывали в душе ничего, кроме легкого раздражения. Кроуфорд на минутку попытался представить себе задницу того же Шульдиха и поморщился — и вот это было крайне любопытно.

Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.

«Ну и чего тебе?» — недовольно отозвался тот. Судя по силе отклика, Шульдих был неподалеку.

Дверь распахнулась, и Кроуфорд открыл глаза.

— Отличный пиджак, — ухмыльнулся он, рассматривая ярко-зеленую тряпку. Шульдих довольно осклабился.

— Я решил, что продолжу тебя раздражать своими вещами, — сказал он и уселся в кресле напротив, вытянув длинные ноги.

— Да наплевать, — отмахнулся Кроуфорд. — Тут у нас проблема посерьезнее. — Покажи свою задницу.

Левая бровь Шульдиха медленно поползла вверх.

— Да, и правда проблема… Фарфарелло, ты слышал! — крикнул он в сторону двери. — А Кроуфорд-то спятил!

[](http://savepic.ru/14197229.jpg)

— Да? — в кабинет заглянул Фарфарелло. — В одной руке он держал нож, в другой — апельсин. Одним взмахом ножа Фарфарелло разделил апельсин на четыре одинаковые дольки и две метнул вперед. — Нельзя сойти с ума тому, кто с рождения был безумен.

Кроуфорд поймал свою дольку и задумчиво вгрызся в сочную мякоть. Что-то в этом определенно было, хм.

— Я имел в виду, — поправился Шульдих, уничтожая свою часть апельсина, — спятил еще сильнее.

— Невозможно спятить сильнее, чем Кроуфорд, — убежденно ответил Фарфарелло и облизал нож — на языке показалась капелька крови.

— Эй, я все слышу, — проворчал Кроуфорд, прожевав.

Фарфарелло только пожал плечами:

— Со мной хотя бы говорит Господь, — сказал он и повернулся. — Тебе же приказывают демоны из самого темного ада.

Он ногой захлопнул за собой дверь, а потом раздались удаляющиеся шаги.

Кроуфорд барабанил по столу пальцами. Шульдих молчал. Мерно тикали стрелки массивных настенных часов. Когда секундная стрелка пошла на пятый круг, Кроуфорд сказал:

— У меня было видение, в котором я трахал какого-то парня и получал от этого большое удовольствие.

Шульдих пожал плечами:

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как это бывает. Адреналин, афродизиак, да мало ли какое стечение обстоятельств. — Он широко зевнул и потянулся. — Только не говори мне, что в тебе проснулась столетняя девственница и кричит: «Мужик! Мужик под кроватью!». Может, это был вообще не мужик, а спортивная девица.

Кроуфорд посмотрел на Шульдиха как на ненормального.

— Серьезно? — тот безуспешно подавил еще один зевок. — Давай уже, не томи, расскажи своему телепату, что тебя беспокоит на самом деле.

Кроуфорд сцепил руки в замок и с интересом наклонился вперед — ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как Шульдих реагирует на новости.

— Это была твердая десятка по шкале Леви-Паркинссон.

С Шульдиха разом спала сонливость, и он наклонился навстречу Кроуфорду. Теперь они сидели, почти соприкасаясь носами.

— О-хо? — взгляд Шульдиха стал резким и острым, а нить между ними натянулась до предела.

— Я хочу, — с нажимом сказал Кроуфорд, — чтобы ты меня просканировал.

Нить между ними лопнула, а Шульдих откинулся в кресле.

— Ты в этом уверен? — пробормотал он, глядя на Кроуфорда сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. — Имей в виду, я сейчас даю тебе шанс дать задний ход без потери лица.

— Очень смешно, — скривился Кроуфорд.

— Ладно, тупая была шутка, — Шульдих прикрыл глаза. На висках у него собрались капельки пота. — Скажешь, когда будешь готов.

— Я еще не…

— Тогда поехали.

И Кроуфорд провалился в черную яму.

***

Когда он очнулся, все тело ломило от боли, голова кружилась, подташнивало, а в горле было так сухо, что нёбо напоминало наждак.

— Пить? — совсем рядом раздался бодрый голос Шульдиха. Щеки коснулся холодный стакан, а нос учуял запах воды.

— Да, — с трудом выдавил из себя Кроуфорд. — А потом я тебя пристрелю.

Губы тряслись, и пока Шульдих его поил, вода стекала по подбородку.

— Перед тем как ты доберешься до пистолета — кстати, я его разрядил и убрал в ящик стола, — скажу, что никакого постороннего вмешательства не обнаружил. Альфа, бета, гамма и дельта-волны в норме, — начал скучно перечислять Шульдих. — Нарушений волновой структуры не обнаружил, пси-фон немного повышен, но для тебя это норма, так что тут тоже полный порядок.

Кроуфорд наконец разлепил глаза. Вид у Шульдиха был усталый и потрепанный. Отчего к злости примешалось легкое чувство удовлетворения.

— И нечего так смотреть, — огрызнулся Шульдих, со стуком, отозвавшимся в висках тупой болью, поставил стакан на стол и пошел к выходу.

— Я влез в твое видение, — небрежно сказал он уже у самой двери. — Если встречу что-то похожее — дам знать.

Кроуфорд со злорадством отметил бугор в паху — если Шульдих влез в видение, то его должно было точно так же, как и Кроуфорда, неслабо шарахнуть.

— Если бы ты меня спросил, что тебя возбуждает, я бы сказал, что сила и власть. Ну и собственная охуенность. Хмм, — Шульдих сделал вид, что задумался, а у Кроуфорда не было сил, чтобы швырнуть ему в голову стакан — впрочем, он бы все равно промахнулся. — Возможно, этот парень так дрочил на тебя, что у тебя на него встал?

Мерзко хихикая, Шульдих захлопнул за собой дверь. Судя по фону его эмоций, настроение у него было прекрасное. В отличие от Кроуфорда.

Которое ничуть не улучшили поиски пистолета. Точнее, пистолет Кроуфорд нашел довольно быстро, а вот с патронами пришлось повозиться. Зато к тому времени, когда он зарядил и смазал свою детку, раздражение ушло, желание сделать Шульдиху какую-нибудь гадость немного поутихло, и Кроуфорд задумался.

Десятка по шкале предвидения означала одну простую вещь — событие в жизни пророка настолько важное, что переворачивало эту самую жизнь на сто восемьдесят градусов. Это было не хорошо и не плохо, просто факт, с которым следовало считаться и который нужно принимать во внимание. Так, по крайней мере, говорилось в обучающих материалах. Однако у Кроуфорда на этот счет было свое мнение.

Изменения — вот что несли подобные видения. А изменения, которые Кроуфорд не мог контролировать — всегда плохо. Впрочем, от судьбы не уйдешь. Это Кроуфорд знал лучше других.

***

Тележка с продуктами проходила сквозь толпу словно нож сквозь масло. Рядом с тележкой шагал Шульдих, весело насвистывал и время от времени сбрасывал с полок какие-то коробки.

Кроуфорд скептически взял одну и внимательно осмотрел.

— Овсяные хлопья, серьезно? Ты решил вести здоровый образ жизни? — и покосился на бутылку виски, торчащую из тележки.

— Это не мне, а Наги, — отмахнулся Шульдих.

— Мы даем ему мало карманных денег? — задумался Кроуфорд. — Пусть покупает нормальную еду.

— Наги сказал, что хочет хлопьев, а ты жмот.

— Я не жмот, я рационал.

— В твоем случае это одно и то же. Из тебя вышел бы отвратительный отец.

— Слава богу, — искренне порадовался Кроуфорд. — Если бы мои дети были хоть каплю похожи на меня, я бы придушил их во младенчестве.

— Люблю, когда ты такой самокритичный, — восхитился Шульдих.

— Да нет, просто зачем мне такая конкуренция? Жизнь и без того тяжела.

Шульдих закатил глаза, и в этот момент на тележку налетел какой-то парень. От удара ее содержимое подпрыгнуло, звеня и шурша, раздался глухой стук, а к ногам Кроуфорда, скользя и вращаясь по гладкому полу, подъехал телефон. Брелок — потертый футбольный мячик на цепочке — подпрыгнул и катнулся туда-сюда. А потом замер у самого носа лакированного ботинка.

Кроуфорд медленно наклонился и взял телефон. Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг чуть теплого корпуса. Перед внутренним взглядом разлетелись в разные стороны голубоватые нити вероятностей — от варианта, когда широкая спина в кожаной куртке удаляется, исчезая между полок, до варианта, где содержимое тележки рассыпается, увязая в лужах крови, а стены супермаркета содрогаются от ударов Наги.

— Извините, пожалуйста, за причиненные неудобства, — проговорил знакомый голос, — могу я забрать свой телефон?

И Кроуфорд распрямился, улыбаясь Хидаке Кэну.

— Надо быть осторожнее, — проговорил он, протягивая телефон. Сотни голубых линий змеились, собираясь в пучок. — Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться, если просто выйти за покупками.

Хидака вскинул голову, узнавая и прищуриваясь — опасно, словно лезвие, и эта опасность пробежалась по спине холодной змейкой. В голове мелко хихикал Шульдих. Линии вероятности слились в одну, в которой они с Хидакой сидят за столиком в каком-то кафе и сверлят друг друга взглядами. Шульдих уже неприкрыто ржал, и его смех бился о внутренние стенки черепной коробки.

Так. Кроуфорд с силой потер лоб.

— Хидака, давай, — он огляделся, но вокруг возвышались сплошные ряды с продуктами. Где-то на пятом или шестом этаже, помнится, были забегаловки. — Давай прогуляемся немного, присядем, поговорим… А на Шульдиха не обращай внимания, он уже уходит.

— А платить кто будет? — Шульдих грозно потряс тележку за ручку, и бутылки жалобно звякнули.

У Хидаки был вид человека, терпение которого на исходе, но он еще не решил, что ему делать — кричать «Полиция, на помощь» или начать убивать самому. Рядом капризно захныкал ребенок, требуя у матери «вооон того робота из печенья».

«Хидака считает, что провоцировать нас среди такой толпы небезопасно, поэтому готов слушаться, — мысленный голос Шульдиха отдавал пережжённым кофе. — Как он мог о нас такое подумать? Мы же здесь покупаем еду. Давай, герой-любовник, это твой шанс».

— Сам заплатишь, — твердо ответил Кроуфорд и мысленно показал Шульдиху средний палец.

Хохотнув, Шульдих откатил тележку в сторону и подмигнул Хидаке:

— Представляешь, с кем приходится работать?

Его острая, широкая улыбка блеснула и пропала, а Кроуфорд осознал, что они с Хидакой стоят друг напротив друга, а поток людей с тележками огибает их с двух сторон.

«А спина, — долетела последняя шпилька Шульдиха, — ну, похожа».

Кроуфорд мысленно чертыхнулся, а Хидака требовательно протянул руку. Ах да, телефон. Когда пластиковый корпус перекочевал к нему в ладонь, Кроуфорд улыбнулся, поправил очки и жестом предложил следовать впереди. Хидака нахмурился, демонстративно зашел Кроуфорду за спину и буркнул:

— Двигай давай.

— Как скажешь.

В спину упирался тяжелый взгляд, и некоторое время Кроуфорд развлекался тем, что представлял, как резко развернется и скажет «Бу!». Даже жаль, что для этого не время и не место. В конце концов, это действительно был их любимый супермаркет.

Эскалаторная лента, увлекавшая их все выше и выше, тихо шуршала под ногами, Кроуфорд ощущал присутствие Хидаки так сильно, что по позвоночнику то и дело проходила дрожь удовольствия. Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы догадаться, о чем тот сейчас думает. Вайсс, как низшее звено сложной системы управления и подавления, выстроенной старым Такатори, мало о чем догадывались и редко когда задумывались. Человеческий материал, щедро сдобренный соответствующей пропагандой, предназначен совсем для другого. Конечно, те, кто поумнее — Фудзимия или Кудо, — понимали больше, но и они были ограничены. А у такого, как Хидака, все было и того проще — Тварей тьмы нужно уничтожать. И сейчас он наверняка усиленно размышлял, как бы незаметно всадить ему в сердце нож. В том, что при этом Хидаке удастся выкрутиться, Кроуфорд даже не сомневался, сознание услужливо подбросило тонкую, словно паутина, линию вероятности: в ней Хидака зовет на помощь, прижимая Кроуфорда к себе и не давая ему упасть, а рубашку вместе с пиджаком пропитывает горячая кровь. Если вдуматься, Кроуфорд обожал Вайсс.

Эскалатор вынес их вместе с потоком людей на последний этаж, где раскинулись забегаловки — от Макдональдса до традиционных чайных домиков, — и Кроуфорд наконец обернулся. Хидака, хмурясь, огляделся по сторонам и кивнул в сторону раменной:

— Туда.

Посетители торгового центра, похоже, предпочитали европейский фаст-фуд, потому что в раменной было полупусто, а к ним поспешили сразу две девушки в одинаковых зеленых передниках, кланяясь наперебой. Место Хидака выбрал тоже неплохо — в дальнем углу, лицом к двери, даже предупредительно поставил стул напротив себя. Кроуфорд подавил соблазн усесться бок о бок, и опустился на предложенное место. Все равно никакой опасности вход не нес — по крайней мере, в ближайшие два часа точно.

Пока им несли заказ, Кроуфорд с интересом рассматривал Хидаку. С первого взгляда — обычный. Кроуфорд был готов поспорить на годовой заработок Шульдиха, что если будут составлять фоторобот, ничего не получится. Невысокий черноволосый японец с джинсах и коричневой кожаной куртке. По таким приметам можно арестовывать каждого второго.

[](http://savepic.ru/14218732.jpg)

Когда принесли исходящие паром миски с раменом, Хидака наклонил голову и подул на бульон. А потом зачерпнул немного и отправил в рот. На лице появилось такое выражение блаженства, что Кроуфорд хмыкнул и тоже взялся за ложку. Рамен был обычным — конечно, неплохо приготовленным, ароматным и наваристым, — но самым обычным. Но Хидака ел его с таким наслаждением, что Кроуфорд невольно ему поддался.

— В приюте, в котором я жил, рамен готовили по большим праздникам, — пояснил Хидака, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки, — и давали только хорошим, послушным детям.

— Тебе не доставалось? — хмыкнул Кроуфорд и выловил половинку яйца.

— Один раз, — сказал Хидака, — когда я заболел. И сестра Амамия решила, что это мне поможет, раз уж молитвы не справляются.

Он отложил ложку и взялся за палочки.

— Так какого хрена тебе от меня нужно?

— Почему ты думаешь, что я преследую какие-то цели? Почему бы не поговорить, раз уж мы встретились? Согласись, неординарное событие.

— Я не знаю, какого черта, но вы с Шульдихом могли все подстроить.

Хидака поднял на него тяжелый, немигающий взгляд, и Кроуфорд даже немного полюбовался.

— В данном случае мы этого не делали.

В груди медленно, но верно поднималось раздражение. Этот разговор — тупик. Рассказать правду? Кроуфорд представил, как говорит Хидаке, что тот — ключ к большим переменам в жизни Кроуфорда. Линия вероятности выбросила ему картинку — Хидака благодарит за угощение и уходит. Кроуфорд взял тонкую палочку и зажал между пальцев. Тихий треск дерева слился с хрустом в собственных пальцах.

Хидака сжимал его ладонь мертвой хваткой, и это было последнее, что запомнил Кроуфорд, проваливаясь в самое яркое и подробное в свое жизни видение — и увлекая за собой Хидаку.

***

Тошнота подступила к горлу, и Кроуфорда вывернуло насухо. Он свесился с кровати, пережидая спазмы, пол расплывался перед глазами. Когда приступ прошел, к лицу подплыл запотевший стакан, а на пол опустился тазик. Кроуфорд схватил воду и жадно выпил сразу половину. И его тут же вырвало. Дрожащей рукой он вытер рот и медленно допил оставшуюся воду — и наконец откинулся на подушку. Пошарил по тумбочке. Нащупал очки и надел. Расплывчатая фигура в дверях превратилась в Наги. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, лицо ничего не выражало.

— «Это» в гостевой комнате, Шульдих спит, Фарфарелло бесится.

Замечательно. Просто чудесно. Привычные будни Шварц, если не считать, что Кроуфорд вот-вот отдаст богу душу, а в их квартире расположилось «это». Память возвращалась осколками, как будто нехотя — и лучше бы она не возвращалась совсем. Кроуфорд малодушно закрыл глаза, на миг позволяя себе такую роскошь как растерянность, а потом сел в кровати. Все еще покачивало, голова была как будто набита ватой, а посеревшие линии вероятностей казались далекими и расплывчатыми.

Но сначала — душ.

Переодеваясь в джинсы и футболку — рассмотренный внимательно костюм отправился в мусорный пакет — Кроуфорд раскладывал мысли по полочкам. Прикосновение Хидаки спровоцировало видение настолько мощное, что разум не выдержал, а сам Кроуфорд, спасаясь и отсекая видение, заодно «прихватил» с собой сознание Хидаки. «Расцепил» их, судя по всему, Шульдих, но даже сейчас Кроуфорд ощущал в себе присутствие другого разума — оно царапало, вроде бы несильно, но раздражающе. Как царапает чужое присутствие в доме, который знаешь как свои пять пальцев. По-хорошему, выжить после такого Хидака был не должен, Кроуфорд и сам толком еще не осознал, что едва не загнулся от собственного дара — он решил обдумать это позже. Но раз Наги сказал, что «это» в гостевой — кстати, где его уважение к старшим? — значит, Хидака жив. Хотя скорее всего вопрос в самое ближайшее время будет стоять, как аккуратно и без шума ликвидировать оболочку без разума.

Или все было совсем не так?

Когда Кроуфорд заглянул в гостиную, стала понятна причина недовольства Фарфарелло — Хидака лежал на диване, спеленатый его ремнями, неподвижно, как камень. Сам Фарфарелло, усевшись по-турецки прямо на полу, точил нож и время от времени пробовал его остроту на руке Хидаки. Кожа от запястья до локтя была покрыта тонкими неглубокими разрезами, на одних еще дрожали алые бисеринки крови, на других они подсохли темной крошкой.

— Он занял мои ремни, — недовольно сказал Фарфарелло.

— Мы купим тебе другие, еще лучше, — вздохнул Кроуфорд и по стеночке побрел на кухню. — Кстати, зачем ты это делаешь?

— Нельзя говорить с Богом слишком долго, — глубокомысленно сказал Фарфарелло. — Нужно отвлекаться.

— Хмм, — ответил Кроуфорд. Об этом он тоже подумает потом.

После третьей чашки кофе на кухне появился заспанный и всклокоченный Шульдих. Выглядел он при этом так, словно побывал на том свете и с большим трудом вернулся обратно.

— Мне тоже, — мрачно буркнул он, и Кроуфорд решил не выступать. Он ценил, когда команда спасает его задницу — а сегодня был как раз такой случай.

— Сегодня? — проворчал Шульдих, глядя в чашку и чуть не клюя в нее носом. — А вчера не хочешь?

Кроуфорд медленно выпрямился. Так. Похоже, дела обстояли еще хуже, чем он думал.

— Ты просто не представляешь, насколько, — проникновенно сказал Шульдих, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и залпом опрокинул в себя кофе. — Выпить бы, — грустно вздохнул он и поставил чашку донышком кверху.

Кроуфорд поставил свою рядом — тоже донышком кверху, и задумчиво подровнял ручки — чтобы они обе смотрели на юго-восток. За созерцанием этой картины их застал Наги. Посмотрел на них взглядом человека «за что мне это все?», отлевитировал чашки в мойку, вытер стол от натекших капель кофе и все так же молча ушел.

— Итак, — сказал Кроуфорд и поправил очки.

Шульдих смотрел в окно. Время от времени он морщился, словно от боли.

— Это ведь был скачок дара? — тускло спросил он, и Кроуфорд откинулся на спинку стула. Он думал, что будет время собраться с мыслями. Но Шульдих имел право знать.

— Да, — признался Кроуфорд. — Это был он.

— Который по счету?

Кроуфорд помедлил и все-таки признался:

— Пятый.

Первый скачок дара проявлялся во младенчестве — легкий, естественный, переносился как ветрянка. Второй скачок дара обычно случался между десятью и двенадцатью годами. Третий — после восемнадцати лет. Четвертый — после двадцати пяти. И чем старше был паранорм, тем тяжелее переносились скачки. Пятый скачок у всех случался по-разному, как правило — после сорока. И переживало его не больше двадцати процентов паранормов. Оставалось при этом в своем разуме — не больше пяти.

— Я так и думал, — пробормотал Шульдих. — Часто пользуешься даром?

Да. Часто. Кроуфорд настолько с ним свыкся, что порой воспринимал как второе зрение. Но дело было не в этом.

— Уничтожение Эсцет, — нехотя признался он, — потребовало больше ресурсов, чем я предполагал.

Больше видений, больше расчетов, больше усилий. Иногда, выстраивая план, выверяя его до малейшей детали, Кроуфорд слишком поздно осознавал, что тот ведет в тупик. Отсутствие результата — тоже результат, он отсекал неудачные линии вероятностей и начинал заново. Но все это требовало сил.

А с даром работает тот же принцип, что и с мышцами — чем чаще используешь, тем сильнее становишься. И все равно, Кроуфорд не ожидал, что это случится так скоро. Даже рассматривая свое видение — то самое, с горячей спиной и мячиком-брелоком, — он отсек вероятность скачка дара как ничтожную.

Он снял очки и потер лицо ладонями. Кроуфорд ненавидел признаваться, что облажался.

— Моя вина, — сказал он.

Шульдих кивнул, еще раз поморщился и полез в холодильник. Кроуфорд начал крутить в руках солонку.

— Так что произошло? — спросил он, когда Шульдих вынырнул с бутылкой минералки.

Шульдих отпил, вытер рот ладонью и уселся напротив.

— А произошло то, что ты самый удачливый сукин сын на свете. И ты выжил. — Кроуфорд смотрел, и Шульдих опустил покрасневшие глаза. — Но на этом хорошие новости заканчиваются.

— Я проверил Хидаку, пока была возможность. У него нет никаких особых способностей, пси-потенциал чуть выше среднего, но его максимум — два-три деления по стандартной шкале эмпатии.

Кроуфорд смотрел, как крупные узкие кисти Шульдиха обхватывают бока бутылки.

— Тебе повезло, а вот ему — не очень. Потому что он вцепился в тебя ровно в тот момент, когда тебя накрыла первая волна.

Кроуфорд вспомнил — остров в море, белые костюмы, мир вокруг рушится, в горло забивается соленая вода.

— Естественно, его затянуло. И тут, — Шульдих поставил бутылку на стол с тихим стуком, — начинается самое интересное. Любой другой от такого немедленно превратился бы в слюнявого идиота, поток неконтролируемого провидческого дара выжигает сознание не хуже напалма, ты знаешь. Но этот котенок — ты не поверишь — закрыл тебя от основного удара, а потом в панике и попытках спастись умудрился вцепиться в твои щиты и провалился внутрь твоего разума.

— Поразительно гибкая психика, — пробормотал Кроуфорд.

— О, да. — Шульдих ухмыльнулся. — Ты даже себе не представляешь. Короче говоря, когда я до вас добрался, вы уже намертво сцепились. И чуть не вскипятил себе мозг, пока вас разделял.

Кроуфорд закрыл глаза. Как будто это могло отдалить или отменить то, что собирался сказать Шульдих.

— Плохая новость заключается в том, что я не смог вас разделить окончательно. И, кажется, уже не смогу, — тихо добавил он. — Время упущено.

Кроуфорд искренне сомневался, что Шульдихом двигает жалость или что-то подобное. Скорее — злость на самого себя, на то, что оказался недостаточно силен. Тот тоже ненавидел признавать себя слабым.

— Не знаю никого, у кого хватило бы силы разделить сцепившиеся разумы, — Кроуфорд тяжело поднялся — ему надо было поразмыслить. — Разве что Санродзин. Так что нет смысла об этом думать.

— Умеешь утешить, шеф, — Шульдих отсалютовал ему бутылкой.

— Меня интересует, — заглянул на кухню Наги. У него за спиной маячил Фарфарелло, — сколько у нас пробудет «это».

— Не говори так о божьей твари, Наги, — наставительно сказал Фарфарелло и мечтательно улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, долго…

— Если не очнется сегодня до вечера, — отозвался Шульдих, — то придется везти в больницу. Ему нужен специальный уход.

Но Хидака очнулся.

***

Кроуфорд стоял в дверях полутемной комнаты и смотрел, как двигаются глазные яблоки под опущенными веками. Неслышные шаги Шульдиха замерли за спиной.

— Что у него с головой?

Мысленное пожатие плеч заставило поморщиться.

— Я думал, ты здесь телепат.

— Можешь даже не стараться, в голову к нему я не полезу.

— Почему? — Кроуфорду на самом деле стало любопытно.

— Я пытаюсь, — нехотя ответил Шульдих, — но… Его разум — это пылающий шар боли, пылающий настолько сильно, что даже приближаться страшно.

— Проскочить? — предположил Кроуфорд. И сознание тут же подбросило туманную картину будущего — Шульдих лежит, глядя в потолок пустыми глазами, лицо искажено маской боли.

— Большое спасибо, — с чувством сказал Шульдих. — Именно так мне бы и не хотелось закончить свои дни. Просто… Представь, что его разум опутан колючей проволокой в несколько слоев, она полита напалмом и хорошенько полыхает. Можно попытаться проскочить, но я не знаю ни остроту шипов, ни как глубоко уходит эта проволока.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Кроуфорд.

— Я даже не могу сказать, будет ли он в своем уме, — продолжил Шульдих. — Нет, не так. В своем уме он точно не будет, он побывал в твоем подсознании. Вопрос стоит так: будет ли он хотя бы относительно вменяем.

Мысль о том, что существует посторонний человек, который знает о Кроуфорде все — то есть вообще все, даже то, чего он сам о себе не подозревает, — вызывала неприятное чувство.

— О, — тихо засмеялся Шульдих, и сознание Кроуфорда окрасилось в алый и золотой. — Ты умеешь бояться.

— Выметайся из моей головы, — процедил Кроуфорд.

— Тебе достаточно только попросить, — Шульдих отступил, и перед мысленным взором Кроуфорда осталась одна его улыбка — как у Чеширского кота. — Да. И еще. Помимо твоего подсознания, он скорее всего встретился со своим. Узнал, что ему нравится убивать — причем как можно более кроваво, узнал, что зверю глубоко внутри него наплевать на справедливость, милосердие и правосудие. Вылезшая наружу много лет подавляемая гомосексуальность — мелочи, но, возможно, тебя это заинтересует больше всего.

— Шансы?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления. Один раз он меня удивил. Возможно, ему и получится загнать своего зверя. И собрать себя по кускам. Думаю, именно этим он сейчас и занят.

И в это время Хидака открыл глаза.

В Кроуфорда вцепился темный, почти черный взгляд, в котором бесновалось безумие. Ремни на Хидаке натянулись, треща, из порезов, оставленных Фарфарелло, начала сочиться кровь, а потом он проговорил, не отрывая глаз от Кроуфорда:

— Я знаю твое самый большой секрет.

И обмяк. Виски прострелило болью, череп словно сдавили огромные тиски, и от страха стало нечем дышать.

Кроуфорд искренне надеялся, что Шульдих никогда об этом не узнает, а если узнает, то ничем не обнаружит своего знания — но на один короткий миг эти слова продрали по спине суеверной паникой. А потом нахлынуло веселье, смешанное с раздражением:

— Что это за театр одного актера?

Шульдих захихикал.

— Как интересно, — и Кроуфорд наконец оторвал взгляд от Хидаки.

— Что?

— Даже сейчас не получилось просканировать, — явно забавляясь, сказал он. — Сколько боли в одном человеке.

— И дальше что?

— Сейчас он спит, не вижу смысла будить — когда проснется, станет ясно.

Шульдих пошел к себе в комнату. А Кроуфорд, как привязанный, отправился следом. Кровать его была измята, а ворох одеял напоминал беличье гнездо. Шульдих забрался в самый центр «гнезда» и натянул одно из одеял до самого носа.

[](http://savepic.ru/14197228.jpg)

Кроуфорд устроился прямо на полу и вытянул ноги.

— Учитывая, что до сих пор ты не предложил самый простой выход из положения…

— Самый простой — не значит самый разумный, — раздраженно отозвался Шульдих. — Убить Хидаку мы всегда успеем.

— Мне нужно твое мнение как телепата.

— Мое мнение как телепата, что со смертью одного погибнет и второй. Или сойдет с ума, что в нашем случае одно и то же. Когда он там уже проснется, — с досадой проворчал Шульдих из-под одеял, а Кроуфорд встал.

Все, что было нужно, он услышал.

Не то чтобы все это стало новостью.

Вероятная смерть Хидаки не вызывала испуга — как не вызывала испуга мысль о том, что можно отрезать себе руку, ногу или язык. Если бы потребовалось, Кроуфорд бы отрезал. Это было, скорее, недоумение, досада и нежелание избавляться от конечностей. Но с проникновением разумов все было несколько сложнее. Синдром сиамских близнецов — так это называли в Розенкройц. Бывали легкие случаи — вроде одной на двоих руки или ноги, но как правило все оказывалось сложнее. Многих сиамских близнецов связывала одна кровеносная система — и если умирал один, то следом умирал и второй. Точно так же сцепившиеся разумами паранормы зависели друг от друга — и не могли друг без друга существовать.

Шульдих лишь озвучил то, что Кроуфорд понимал и сам. Их с Хидакой случай оказался «сложным». А значит, если умрет один, то второй отправится следом. Великолепная перспектива.

Кроуфорд чувствовал огромную усталость. День едва перевалил за середину, а ему чертовски хотелось спать. Укладываясь в кровать, Кроуфорд думал о плюсах нынешней ситуации. Первый и самый главный — выжил после пятого скачка дара — он мысленно обвел жирным кружочком. Рядом расположились плюсы помельче — теперь будет возможность досконально спланировать атаку на Эсцет, более рационально использовать силы на службе у Такатори…

Кстати, о Такатори. Кроуфорд закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Видения все еще были хаотичными и расплывчатыми, но уже сейчас простирались намного дальше. Он протянул руку за телефоном.

— Господин Такатори? Мы вам не понадобимся в ближайшую неделю. Нет, его постигнет несчастье, и он не сможет подъехать. Поставка, о которой вы беспокоитесь, пройдет гладко. Кстати, если вы отправитесь к вашему уважаемому отцу завтра, то застанете его в отличном расположении духа, и он согласится на ваше последнее предложение. Да. Да. Вы знаете, куда перевести деньги.

Кроуфорд закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Опасно пользоваться даром бездумно и бессистемно. Но как удержаться от этого пьянящего ощущения власти и запаха денег? Он начал медленно уплывать в сон.

Шел дождь, над головой возвышался купол, изъеденный снизу непогодой и временем. Одинокий колокол отзывался в ушах звоном, и низкий женский голос твердил: «Кэн! Кэн! Куда ты опять делся, негодный ребенок!» Мысли колыхались, словно желе, а сознание было как в тумане. Какого Кэна зовет эта раздражающая женщина? Потом сформировалась еще одна: ах да, Кэн. Ведь это его имя.

И Кроуфорд проснулся.

***

За окном серел рассвет, занавеси на окнах дрожали, как всегда случалось, когда Наги был чем-то сильно недоволен. Ну да, Шульдих заставил его вчера весь день ухаживать за Хидакой. За Кэном, шепнул внутренний голос, и ощущение душного, холодного сна вернулось.

— Значит, план такой, — бодро провозгласил Шульдих, врываясь в комнату и распахивая занавески.

Кроуфорд поморщился от залившего комнату молочного света и резкого голоса.

— Сейчас мы с Наги и Фарфарелло собираем вещички и едем на пикник. Как счастливая дружная семья, — заявил Шульдих.

Кроуфорд окончательно проснулся.

— Вы едете — куда? Как — кто?

— Такатори мы не понадобимся, — Шульдих наставил на Кроуфорда указательный палец. — Я все слышал, не отпирайся. Поэтому — мы едем на пикник, а вы с Хидакой остаетесь тут. Узнаете, как говорится, друг друга получше.

— Шульдих, ты паясничаешь.

— Да ладно! Тысячу лет не отдыхали, а тут такой повод. От Наги скоро повалит дым, кстати, ты должен мне новый ноутбук, Фарфарелло рвется к нашему гостю — помочь ему докричаться до бога. А еще, — Шульдих стал серьезен, — мы фоним. Особенно в таком состоянии. Квартира неплохо экранирована, так что вам будет попроще.

— Ладно, — с горечью сказал Кроуфорд. — Ладно. Предатели. — Он заколебался, но последняя капля честности победила. — Впишите в текущие расходы.

Шульдих комично округлил глаза, а потом исчез с такой скоростью, что Кроуфорда обдало порывом ветра.

— Наги! В какой там онсен мы собирались? Забудь, едем в тот, в который хотели. Кроуфорд платит.

— Чего это с ним? — заинтересовался Фарфарелло.

— Тоже интересно, — скучающе поддакнул Наги.

— Какая разница? Живо сваливаем, пока он не передумал.

Кроуфорд закатил глаза. Иногда его солидная, смертельно опасная команда сильно смахивала на идиотов.

«Сам такой», — фыркнул Шульдих на самом краешке сознания.

«Что с Хидакой?» — спохватился Кроуфорд.

«Пока невменяем, но в состоянии совершать простейшие действия — выпить воды, поесть, сходить в туалет».

«Я похож на няньку?»

«А то».

Злиться на Шульдиха не получалось.

«У него хороший прогресс. Может быть, завтра заговорит. Кстати, я его развязал».

Чудесно. Кроуфорд закрыл глаза. Тишина обволакивала его плотным хрустящим облаком. Сейчас, когда все убрались подальше, Кроуфорд понял, насколько еще слаб — и как сильно ему нужно восстановиться. Он перевернулся набок, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Чудовищный грохот, сотрясший квартиру, вышвырнул его из кровати и бросил вперед. Когда Кроуфорд ворвался на кухню, то обнаружил полуголого Хидаку в боевой стойке, веер белых осколков на полу и раскрытую упаковку с кофейными зернами.

— Спокойно, — тихо проговорил Кроуфорд, и Хидака поднял на него пустые глаза. Пальцы у него на руках сжимались и разжимались.

Когда Хидака зарычал и атаковал, Кроуфорд был готов. Но удивительное дело — короткое предвидение, не раз выручавшее его в драках, сейчас не работало. Хидака как будто знал, куда двинется Кроуфорд, и предвосхищал каждое его движение. Лишь когда они с грохотом своротили пару стульев, сшибли навесной шкаф и опрокинули кухонный комбайн, до Кроуфорда дошло — Хидака пользуется его же, Кроуфорда, даром — остаточным, слабо улавливаемым, но достаточным для кухонной драки. И заблокировал предвидение.

Следующий удар едва не пришелся в скулу, зато удалось перехватить кулак — и Кроуфорд заломил Хидаке руку за спину, разворачивая затылком к себе и вбивая в стену. Тяжело дыша, он заламывал руку все круче, пока Хидака не заскулил животно от боли. От всей этой возни очки запотели, и Кроуфорду пришлось пережидать, пока перед глазами прояснится.

Дыхание Хидаки стало ровным и размеренным, плечи расслабились, а сам он чуть водил головой, словно принюхивался. Кроуфорд ослабил захват и огляделся.

— Я был уверен, что они небьющиеся, — пробормотал он, и Хидака дернулся на звук его голоса — но почти сразу же опять расслабился. Страшно хотелось кофе.

Хидака заворчал, пошевелился, и Кроуфорд отпустил его руку. Настороженно принюхиваясь, Хидака подошел к рассыпавшимся кофейным зернам, подобрал одно и сунул в рот. Нёбо обволокло хоть и далекое, но узнаваемое ощущение горечи.

Так. Вот, значит, как это работает. Ладно.

Отстранив Хидаку в сторону, Кроуфорд принялся за уборку. И лишь когда закончил, то оглянулся — Хидака безучастно стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел в одну точку.

Кроуфорд пожал плечами и открыл дверцы шкафа. На него смотрели упаковки с овсяными хлопьями, которые зачем-то в тот день покупал Шульдих. Иногда было непонятно, кто в их команде оракул. В любом случае — это сгодится.

Хлопья пришлось разводить с молоком, потому что с водой это оказалось невозможно есть, и он бы врагов не стал кормить такой дрянью.

Хидака по-прежнему безучастно стоял, руки его расслабленно висели вдоль тела, и лишь пальцы слегка подрагивали. Когда Кроуфорд взял его за плечо и попытался подвести к столу, он уперся и не сдвинулся с места. Тогда Кроуфорд взял тарелку, ложку, зачерпнул немного хлопьев и сунул Хидаке в рот. Тот половину выплюнул, но кое-что похоже попало внутрь.

Когда Кроуфорд зачерпнул ложкой второй раз, то Хидака молча отошел подальше. Впрочем, это не было такой уж большой помехой. Они так и перемещались по квартире — Хидака пятился, мотал головой и уворачивался, а Кроуфорд насильно засовывал ему ложку в рот. Параллельно он разматывал один сложный клубок вероятностей — сам по себе незначительный, серия вариантов, куда пойти ужинать, — он мог привести к довольно любопытному стечению обстоятельств.

Кроуфорд так задумался, что едва не пропустил атаку и чуть не выронил миску. Хидака, только что безучастно мотавший головой, перешел от стадии равнодушия к стадии ярости, и это оказалось неприятным сюрпризом. Успокоить его удалось только метким ударом в челюсть — голова Хидаки откинулась, и он тяжело осел на пол.

Кроуфорд вздохнул и понес посуду в мойку.

Похоже, его ожидали сложные три дня. Возможно, даже сложнее, чем порой бывало с Наги. Когда Кроуфорд вернулся, Хидака по-прежнему лежал — на лице, груди и животе подсыхала каша, и даже на трусы что-то попало. Придется его еще и мыть. Хотелось надеяться, что хороший хук справа поумерит пыл Хидаки, потому что повторять этот трюк у Кроуфорда не было никакого желания. В ушах до сих пор звенело.

Он сунул Хидаку под мышку и понес в ванну. Тот очнулся, когда Кроуфорд содрал с него грязные трусы и посадил под душевой кран.

Кстати, судя по расцветке, трусы принадлежали Шульдиху и были, откровенно говоря, Хидаке тесноваты во всех местах. Кроуфорд решил, что в следующий раз выделит ему парочку своих. И обязательно поиздевается над Шульдихом.

«Это потому что я худощавый», — обиженно отозвался Шульдих с другого конца страны.

«Не подслушивай, засранец», — Кроуфорд поставил Хидаку ровно и включил воду.

«Ты слишком громко злорадствуешь».

Ну. Кроуфорд не собирался отрицать. Должно же у него за эти три дня быть хотя бы немного радости. Хидака раздраженно фыркнул, и Кроуфорд сосредоточился, но тот лишь мотал головой и время от времени слизывал текущую по лицу воду.

Ну да, конечно. Напоить-то он его забыл. Впрочем, Кроуфорд решил не быть к себе слишком строгим, и лишь сделал воду похолоднее, давая Хидаке хорошенько напиться. Самому Кроуфорду тоже не мешало бы остудиться — по крайней мере, легкий флер возбуждения раздражал и не давал сосредоточиться. И лишь намыливая Хидаке живот и плечи, он обратил внимание, что у того крепко стоит.

— Ну уж нет, дружок, — пробормотал Кроуфорд, — обслуживай себя сам.

Вместо этого Хидака попытался потереться о Кроуфорда. Прикинув, что будет быстрее — Кроуфорд сомкнул кулак вокруг мокрого напряженного члена. В паху плеснуло возбуждением, а Хидака выгнулся навстречу и хрипло застонал, почти сразу же кончая.

Отлично. У Кроуфорда теперь тоже стояк. Впрочем, после борьбы с хлопьями и помывки, тоже придется лезть под душ. Кроуфорд замотал чистого Хидаку в полотенце и выставил его из ванны вон, справедливо рассудив, что тот найдет, чем заняться. В худшем случае побьет еще немного посуды. И все-таки, как ему это удалось.

Хидаку он обнаружил лежащим в коридоре перед дверями ванной. Кроуфорд на какой-то миг понадеялся, что тот, наконец-то, докричался до своего бога, и никаких неприятностей Кроуфорду это не принесло. Но нет, оказывается, засранец, завернувшись в полотенце, крепко спал.

Кроуфорд тяжело вздохнул и переступил через Хидаку. Часы показывали половину одиннадцатого утра. И да. Это будут определенно очень сложные три дня.

Впрочем, как показывает практика Розенкройц — человек привыкает ко всему, даже к разрядам в пару миллионов вольт, пропущенных через позвоночник. Так что к концу дня они с Хидакой научились неплохо сосуществовать. Кормежка по-прежнему доставляла проблемы, а еще Хидака постоянно был возбужден — словно течное животное, но Кроуфорд решил, что ему грех жаловаться.

И заваливаясь спать, он подумал, что все не так плохо. По крайней мере, дар восстановился почти полностью, взаимные ощущения хоть и доставляли неудобства, но были вполне управляемыми, да и сам Хидака, как с неудовольствием заметил Кроуфорд, вызывал иррациональную симпатию.

«Не помню, чтобы в досье Вайсс говорилось о его сексуальной озабоченности».

«Пройдет, — отмахнулся Шульдих, — сейчас у него преобладают базовые инстинкты. Как придет в себя, будет их контролировать».

Судя по излучаемому им довольству и легкому флеру возбуждения, Шульдих отлично проводил время.

«Понятно».

Кроуфорд колебался, а потом все решил спросить напрямик:

«Я ему симпатизирую. Это нормально?»

«В твоем случае — определенно нет, — откровенно ответил Шульдих. — Эгоистичные мудаки вроде тебя симпатизируют только себе».

«Не льсти мне, засранец», — проворчал Кроуфорд.

«Если, — чувствовалось, что Шульдих колеблется, — ты приоткроешь немного щиты, то я смогу посмотреть».

В любое другое время Кроуфорд послал бы его к черту, но сейчас его это действительно беспокоило.

«Я попробую», — напряженно сказал он.

Открывать сознание телепату, пусть это член твоей собственной команды, всегда опасно. Есть риск… Впрочем, было много рисков, но они с Шульдихом зашли слишком далеко в деле уничтожения Эсцет. По сравнению с этим любой риск казался детской забавой. Кроуфорд очистил сознание и расслабился, представляя зеркально-ровную водную гладь.

Касание разума Шульдихом отозвалось холодком в затылке, от которого заныли зубы. Тот почти сразу отпрянул, и Кроуфорд торопливо поднял щиты.

«Забавно, — пробормотал Шульдих. — Вот, значит, как это работает. Действительно, забавно».

Кроуфорд терпеливо ждал.

А тот через некоторое время досадливо чертыхнулся.

«Хотел прощупать Хидаку и проверить кое-какую догадку, но нет, там ни единого шанса. В общем, я не уверен, но… Похоже, твое подсознание на полную катушку включило инстинкт защиты, направленный на самую уязвимую часть тебя — Хидаку».

«Действительно, забавно. Я бы не сказал, что боюсь смерти», — Кроуфорд отложил, наконец, очки и забрался под одеяло.

«Сознательно — нет. Но наше подсознание считает иначе. А у таких как мы инстинкт выживания, помноженный на инстинкт самосохранения, возведен в абсолют. Кто тебя учил ставить щиты?» — резко перевел тему Шульдих, но Кроуфорд понял, к чему тот клонит.

«Вот именно. Тебя никто не учил ставить щиты, меня — закрываться от человеческих мыслей. Хидаке никто не объяснил, что нужно делать, если тебя захватил чужой разум. Мы до этого дошли сами — инстинктивно или благодаря случайности. А те, кто не дошел — отбраковывались».

«Ладно».

Кроуфорд понял, что смертельно хочет спать, и начал отключаться от их с Шульдихом канала.

«Между прочим, — обиженно сказал тот вслед, — ты мне должен. Пришлось сделать вид, что я перепил и уснул, и девчонки на меня обиделись».

Кроуфорд улыбнулся и выкинул Шульдиха из своего сознания

***

Электронные часы, встроенные в изголовье, показывали три ночи, когда Кроуфорд проснулся. Его обволакивало уютное тепло, и прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он окончательно пришел в себя и осознал, что его руками и ногами обнимает Хидака. Уже привычный флер похоти и желания почему-то не возбуждал, а, напротив, убаюкивал. И первый порыв — взять Хидаку за шкирку и выкинуть из окна, угас.

Вместо этого Кроуфорд перевернулся на другой бок и снова закрыл глаза.

— Эй, Кэн, — девочка смеялась, а Кроуфорд никак не мог вспомнить ее имя. — Почему ты не отзываешься?

Они, присев рядом, водили палочкой по пыльной земле, и из кривоватых и неуверенных линий складывался домик у моря с садом и летящей над крышей птицей.

— Вот, — проговорила она, улыбаясь, и на щеках заиграли ямочки. — Здесь мы будем жить. Кэн, ну Кэээн, почему ты не отвечаешь? Кэн!

Потому что я ненавижу, когда меня зовут по имени. И я не Кэн — попытался закричать Кроуфорд и проснулся.

Хидака спал, лежа на спине — влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, губы кривились, как будто он хотел заплакать, а на лице попеременно сменялись боль, страх и вина. Он метался по кровати, почти задевая Кроуфорда рукой, сжимал в кулаке изжеванный угол одеяла и хрипло дышал.

Кроуфорд поднялся и пригладил волосы. Он не хотел знать, что тому снилось. Если подумать, Кроуфорд много лет не видел снов.

Когда он положил руку Хидаке на плечо, тот коротко, рвано выдохнул и затих. Прикосновение к чужой гладкой коже обжигало ладонь и будило смутную тоску. Он встал и пошел на кухню. Впереди был еще один длинный день.

На этот раз он решил Хидаку не кормить — просто пожарил тосты и омлет, поставил тарелку. Дожевывая свою порцию, он вспомнил — питье. И полез в холодильник. Хидака зашел на кухню, когда Кроуфорд лил в стакан томатный сок и размышлял, не лучше было бы дать ему воды. Отмывать сок по всей квартире представлялось ему затеей малоинтересной. Впрочем, судя по мельком увиденному — все будет в порядке.

Хидака не стал обременять себя поисками одежды, а двигался скованно и неуверенно, как будто с трудом вспоминал, как это делается. Глаза у него по-прежнему были пустые, но, по крайней мере, ложку он смог взять сам. Тост он взял в другую руку, обнюхал его хорошенько — а потом стремительно сжевал, урча от удовольствия. У Кроуфорда забурчало в животе, и он стоически перенес повторный приступ голода.

Кроуфорд наливал себе воду, с интересом следя за Хидакой. Тот, собрав языком последние крошки омлета, стоял, неуверенно крутя в руках тарелку, словно силился вспомнить, что с ней нужно делать дальше. Когда он, наконец, шагнул к мойке и положил в нее тарелку, Кроуфорд похлопал его по плечу и выдал поощрительный стакан воды. А сам отправился смотреть телевизор.

[](http://savepic.ru/14183916.jpg)

Переключая каналы один за другим, Кроуфорд безуспешно искал баскетбол. Когда Хидака неслышно пошел и встал рядом, Кроуфорд рассеянно указал на диван, а потом потянул Хидаку за руку и завалил перед собой. Мягкие волосы щекотали нос, и Кроуфорд подтянулся повыше. А Хидака довольно посопел, покрутился на одном месте, свернулся клубком, выдохнул — и мгновенно отрубился. Даже зависть взяла.

Когда Кроуфорд, наконец, отыскал нужный канал, его самого уже клонило в сон. В их ситуации это было нормально, более того — полезно, и все же собственная сонливость раздражала. Она напоминала о том, каким уязвимым Кроуфорд был — и каким уязвимым он все еще оставался. К счастью, здесь никого не было — а значит можно было закрыть глаза и еще немного поспать.

Никого, кроме Хидаки. Но он не считался.

А еще ему ничего не снилось. Кроуфорд это осознал, когда открыл глаза. Хидака лежал рядом, повернувшись к нему лицом, его правая рука обнимала Кроуфорда за талию, и ее тяжесть приятно грела. К чему он точно никогда не привыкнет — это к японским холодным квартирам. Надо было укрыться. И черт. Сходить в туалет. Словно услышав его мысли, Хидака зашевелился, встал и побрел из комнаты. Хлопнула дверь, раздался шум воды, а ощущение наполненного мочевого пузыря исчезло. Когда Хидака вернулся, Кроуфорд потянул его за руку и снова уложил рядом с собой. Ему нравилось ощущать его горячее тело — было тепло, уютно и удобно. Последнее Кроуфорда удивляло больше всего. Со своими малочисленными любовницами он никогда не оставался на ночь — и никогда не оставлял у себя. Ему было слишком некомфортно делить личное пространство с кем-то еще.

Но не в случае Хидаки. А тот едва заметно напрягся, и Кроуфорд приготовился к вспышке агрессии — но потом уступил и забрался на диван с ногами. «Надо бы подобрать ему одежду» — мелькнула мысль перед тем, как Кроуфорд уснул.

Он проснулся глубокой ночью. Телевизор мерцал заставками ночного канала, за окнами царила непроглядная тьма, а дыхание Хидаки были неглубоким и размеренным. Слишком размеренным. Тот дернулся, но Кроуфорд успел раньше. Навалился всем весом, втиснул колено между ног, прижимая яйца — и Хидака обмяк, дрожа от злости.

— Ну и когда ты пришел в себя? — поинтересовался Кроуфорд. Ответом ему было горячее хриплое дыхание.

[](http://savepic.ru/14167532.jpg)

А потом по телу Хидаки прошла дрожь, и Кроуфорд осознал две вещи: во-первых, они оба полуголые, во-вторых, они тесно прижимаются друг к другу, и в-третьих, у Хидаки стоит. А его возбуждение медленно и верно накрывает Кроуфорда с головой.

— Да твою же мать, — хрипло выругался Хидака, и Кроуфорд был вынужден с ним согласиться. И протянул руку за пультом, включая верхний свет.

Даже голый, Хидака выглядел совсем иначе, чем вечером — собранным, напряженным, а его взгляд зло ввинчивался Кроуфорду прямо в переносицу.

Хидака вдруг расслабился и закрыл глаза, а губы его искривила невеселая усмешка.

— Всегда мечтал о брате. Чтобы у нас были общие секреты ну и все такое, — он коротко, сухо рассмеялся. А потом еще раз. И еще. До тех пор, пока от истерического хохота его не начало складывать напополам прямо под Кроуфордом. Истерика закончилась так же внезапно, как началась.

— Какого черта, — прошептал Хидака, — почему мне так не везет, а? А ведь если я сдохну, то ты тоже сдохнешь? — он посмотрел на Кроуфорда сухими блестящими глазами. На лице играли блики от телевизора.

— Определенно. Так что давай, это твой шанс утащить за собой еще одну Тварь тьмы. Но знаешь, — Кроуфорд постарался, чтобы его голос звучал максимально вкрадчиво, — вместе мы можем уничтожить гораздо большей Тварей тьмы.

Хидака выбрался из-под него и сел, скрестив ноги — а потом проворчал.

— Ну и мудак же ты, Кроуфорд.

— Учти, на такую грубую лесть я не поведусь, — предупредил он, а Хидака тяжело опустил ноги на пол.

— Больно надо, — сказал он. — Есть хочется. — И добавил: — Этой ночью.

— Что? Аааа, когда пришел в себя…

— И дай мне, твою мать, какую-нибудь одежду.

— Ну и кто так просит? — Кроуфорд поднялся и пошел в свою комнату.

— На колени встать? — огрызнулся Кэн, пока Кроуфорд рылся в шкафу.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что у тебя скверный характер?

— Много раз, — буркнул Кэн, ловко поймав сначала джинсы, потом футболку и трусы. — Я тебя терпеть не могу, с чего бы мне быть с тобой милым?

— Мда. Значит, теория Шульдиха провалилась.

— Шульдих? — взъерошенная голова Кэна вынырнула из выреза. — А где, кстати, твоя команда?

— Уехали на горячие источники.

— Сволочи. Что за теория?

Кроуфорд был совершенно с Кэном согласен.

Джинсы ему оказались велики, и Кроуфорд, вместо того, чтобы подкатать штанины, просто оторвал полоски ткани от каждой.

— Спасибо, — проворчал Кэн. — Еще ремень нужен, обещаю на нем не вешаться.

— Выбирай, — Кроуфорд кивнул на шкаф. Вся эта возня порядком ему надоела. А еще он чувствовал раздражение и дискомфорт. Как будто рука или нога, послушно служившие ему верой и правдой, вдруг неожиданно заимели не только разум, но и мнение, отличное от мнения Кроуфорда.

— Насчет теории… Пойдем-как в гостиную, поговорим.

Все то время, пока Кроуфорд слушал мягкие шаги за спиной, его не покидало неприятное чувство — которое возникало всегда, когда что-то шло не так.

Кэн молча забрался на диван, скрестил ноги и уставился выжидательно.

— Теория Шульдиха заключалась в том, что из-за слияния сознаний мы инстинктивно защищаем друг друга. Потому что смерть одного означает смерть другого. И даже испытываем симпатию.

Кэн скривился так, как будто его сейчас стошнит. Что-то определенно шло не так.

— Дерьмо это собачье, — спокойно сказал он, и Кроуфорд нахмурился. — Если я захочу сдохнуть, я сдохну, и никто мне не помешает. Особенно ты.

Кроуфорд скрестил руки на груди и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку.

— Но ты этого до сих пор не сделал, — заметил он.

Кэн как будто колебался.

— Мне нужно посоветоваться с Аей.

— Фудзимии нет в Токио и не будет ближайшие несколько дней, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Кудо ты не настолько доверяешь. Тебе некуда спешить. За это время мы сможем все обсудить и прийти к какому-то компромиссу.

Кэн опустил голову, разглядывая узор на диване. Темные волосы на макушке топорщились, вызывая желание их пригладить, рукава футболки немного врезались в кожу, плотно обтягивая мышцы, грудь ровно и мерно поднималась…

Кроуфорд успел выставить блок за долю секунды до того, как в него с огромной силой метнули телевизор. Линии вероятности заплясали, вспыхивая красным — смерть-смерть-смерть — и он корчился на полу, пытаясь разжать пальцы Хидаки на своей шее. Мозг работал быстро и четко. Он сможет продержаться без кислорода около десяти минут, но проблема была в том, что за это время Хидака успеет сломать ему гортань. Сжавшись, он коротко ударил Хидаку лбом в переносицу, потом еще раз — хватка на горле ослабла, в легкие хлынул кислород, и Кроуфорд от души врезал Хидаке по печени правой.

Тот согнулся напополам, хватая ртом воздух, белый как мел, и Кроуфорд, тяжело переводя дух, ощутил глубокое удовлетворение.

— Сука, — выдохнул с трудом Хидака и попытался достать Кроуфорда ногой. — Тварь. Да лучше сдохнуть, чем связаться с тобой, чем жить вот так.

Белая вспышка ярости разрезала сознание напополам. Кроуфорд пришел в себя, когда Хидака хрипел, и глаза его закатывались. Когда Кроуфорд разжал пальцы, успокаивая колотящееся сердце, Хидака медленно глотнул воздуха и тяжело, судорожно закашлялся.

Горло обожгло сухой болью.

— Если ты думаешь, — Кроуфорд подтянул Хидаку поближе, чувствуя, нижняя губа трясется, а контроль снова рассыпается, — если ты думаешь, что я рад балласту вроде тебя, то даже тупее, чем выглядишь.

— Сдохни, — выплюнул Хидака ему в лицо, и Кроуфорд из последних сил оттолкнул шатающееся тело. Попятился, душа желание убить его прямо сейчас, открыл спиной дверь и вывалился в коридор.

Прохлада воздуха немного отрезвила, и Кроуфорд пошел в ванную, открутил на полную мощность кран с холодной водой и встал под него прямо как был — в одежде. Когда зубы застучали, а его самого начало подташнивать от холода, Кроуфорд выбрался, на ходу раздеваясь. Присутствие Хидаки давило на сознание тяжело и неприятно, словно в разум кто-то то ли скребся, то ли, напротив, долбился. От этого ощущения то пробирало холодом, то обдавало жидким огнем. И затылок сверлило непривычное чувство уязвимости.

Добредя до своей спальни, Кроуфорд еще раз прислушался — Хидака, похоже, не двигался. У него все еще болел живот и горло, но в остальном он оказался в порядке. Живучий сукин сын. Кроуфорд забрался под одеяло, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Все, чего он сейчас хотел — это попробовать закрыться от чужого присутствия. Поднять щиты так плотно, как это получится.

Дыхание размеренно прогоняло воздух через легкие, и Кроуфорд начал понемногу расслабляться. Он привык закрывать разум, но сейчас требовалось кое-что другое. Что-то, что потребует отдельной сосредоточенности. Что закроет его разум не от вмешательстве извне, а отгородит его часть от самого себя.

Он вспоминал тренинги, которые проходил уже в Розенкройц, собственные эксперименты с разумом и тренировки с Шульдихом. Мало-помалу он складывал из своего опыта знание, кропотливо поднимал защиту, отгораживая свое внутреннее «я» от себя самого. Пульс стучал размеренно и спокойно, дыхание замедлилось, а потом вдруг чувство, как будто тебе царапаются в затылок, пропало.

Кроуфорд еще некоторое время лежал, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Забавно, как быстро привыкаешь — ко всему. Даже к тому, что ты теперь не один. То, что он теперь не ощущал Хидаку, казалось странным. И там, где затылок царапало чужое сознание, теперь царила болезненная сосущая пустота.

Поднявшись и переодевшись, Кроуфорд вытащил запасные очки и надел. Очертания комнаты бросились в глаза, виски заломило, и Кроуфорд сорвал очки с переносицы. Поморгал.

Зрение он начал терять с детства — некритично, но ощутимо. И давно забыл, как выглядит мир без стекол. Виски снова заломило, к горлу подкатил ком, а на висках выступил холодный пот.

Значит, их связь продолжает формироваться и укрепляться. Может быть, Кроуфорд сглупил, закрываясь от Хидаки, и лишь подстегнул процесс. Сердце стучало как бешеное, и Кроуфорд помотал головой, разгоняя туман перед глазами. Зрение сбоило — то взлетая, и тогда можно было разобрать каждую точку на обоях, — то проваливаясь, и тогда мир вокруг расплывался мутным разноцветным пятном.

Цепляясь за стены, он добрался до гостиной, открыл дверь — пришлось налечь на створки, так как проход оказался завален. Разбитый телевизор, за ним второй, сломанный стол — почему он не заметил? Не услышал? Голова гудела, словно чугунный колокол, в ушах тонко зудел чей-то зов — такой далекий, как будто его принесло ветром.

Хидака лежал ничком между креслом и столом, скрючившись, вцепившись иссеченным в кровь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Пол уходил из-под ног, пока Кроуфорд поднимал его на руки — не уронить и не упасть самому — а потом, осторожно шагая, нес к себе в спальню. Когда он сгрузил Хидаку, то потрогал запястья, прижал палец к яремной вене — пульс еле прощупывался, а слабое дыхание становилось все слабее и слабее.

Крупицы знания о сиамских близнецах словно растворились в памяти, и Кроуфорд, кажется, впервые в жизни растерялся. В голове царил хаос, дар как будто взбесился, и разлиновывал мысленное пространство синими и красными полосами в шахматную клетку. Он идиот — выкрасталлизировалась четкая внятная мысль, господи, какой он идиот. Вся его жизнь прошла под знаком паранормальных способностей, рядом с ним всегда болтались телепаты, пирокинетики, психокинетики и берсерки. Его учителями были санродзин, а постоянным спарринг-партнером — Шульдих. Он был готов ко всему. В отличие от Хидаки. Когда Кроуфорд начал закрываться, это его сломало. Вспомнилось ощущение, как будто кто-то скребется в затылок.

Все-таки Шульдих оказался прав.

Кроуфорд сцепил зубы и, пережидая темноту в глазах, начал раздеваться сам. Стащив с себя джинсы, он принялся за Хидаку. Физический контакт не помогает, но в исключительных случаях может облегчить взаимодействие — всплыли в памяти слова инструктора по эмпатической подготовке. Кроуфорд забрался на кровать и прижался грудью к прохладной обмякшей спине, вытянули ноги, положил ладонь Хидаке на живот, уткнулся носом в лохматый затылок и закрыл глаза.

Пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не опустить щиты одним махом. Растворять их пришлось по крупице, мысль за мыслю. Кроуфорд смотрел на темные пряди перед собой и перебирал волосок за волоском, чтобы не сорваться. И все равно момент, когда щиты рухнули, отозвался в висках вспышкой сверхновой. Кэн выгнулся, забился, и Кроуфорд крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе. Пальцы скользили по гладкой, влажной коже, грудь липла к спине, а в пах вжимались твердые ягодицы.

Кэн замер, и Кроуфорд замер вместе с ним, прислушиваясь, как колотится его сердце. Давящее чувство в затылке исчезло, и сразу же накатила волна облегчения, такая сильная, что если бы Кроуфорд стоял, то у него бы подкосились ноги. Пробуждение чужого разума напоминало разбегающиеся огоньки из центра паутины – они бежали все сильнее, становились крупнее – пока не слились в единый дрожащий узор, линии которого сходились в самом центре.

Чужой разум не давил, не вмешивался в сознание, просто присутствовал где-то на периферии золотистой сетью, и Кроуфорд закрыл глаза, сглатывая сухую слюну. Кэн зашевелился, и Кроуфорд немного разжал объятья, позволяя ему перевернуться.

— Ты такая мразь, — надтреснуто сказал Кэн, глядя сухими блестящими глазами, и Кроуфорд счастливо улыбнулся.

— Да, — согласился он и погладил Кэна между лопаток. Прикосновение согрело кончики пальцев, и это тепло побежало дальше – по руке, по груди, спускаясь к животу, сладко защекотало в промежности.

— Но я не могу тебя ненавидеть, — Кэн больше не смотрел Кроуфорду в лицо, смуглый профиль отпечатывался на белой подушке. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь с ним. Хотелось. Сделать. Кроуфорд не привык отказывать себе в чем-то.

— Согласен, забавно, — пробормотал он. – Я тебе нравлюсь?

Кроуфорд поднял руку, сжимая гладкий округлый бицепс, а Кэн приподнялся и раздраженно шлепнул его по руке. 

— И нихрена ты мне не нравишься, — проворчал он, и Кроуфорд недовольно вздохнул, убирая руку. Ну, он попробует еще раз. И погладил округлые прохладные холмики ягодиц.

Кэн напрягся, замер, и Кроуфорд осторожно повторил движение – дрожь покатилась по всему телу, колени сомкнулись, и Кэн выдохнул.

— Ты мне тоже не нравишься, — сообщил Кроуфорд. Ресницы Кэна вздрогнули, приподнялись – он смотрел с ленивым раздражением. — И вот теперь, когда мы признались друг другу в своих чувствах, — продолжил Кроуфорд, и ягодицы под его ладонями потеплели, — можно поговорить конструктивно.

Кэн вытянулся, согнув одну ногу в колене, и Кроуфорд лениво рассматривал его тело – молодое, крепкое, гладкое. Кроуфорд провел указательным пальцем по внутренней стороне бедра, лаская редеющую там поросль, и Кэн крупно вздрогнул.

— Я думал, у тебя будут шрамы, — пробормотал Кроуфорд, и его рука поднялась выше, минуя полувозбужденный член, к животу. Мышцы сократились, когда Кроуфорд положил руку на пресс.

— На спине, — тихо ответил Кэн, — есть парочка.

Интерес к себе — сдержанный, но ровный и сильный, был не похож на то животное возбуждение, которое испытывал Кэн, когда только пришел в себя. Сейчас этот интерес щекотал в подбрюшии, окутывал мягким облаком желания. Ему манило поддаться, но Кроуфорд не спешил подталкивать Кэна. Только смотрел, как слегка двигаются его пальцы, а пульс заходится все сильнее.

Возбуждение можно было услышать, пощупать руками, когда Кэн, наконец, решился. Провел ладонью по груди, тронул пальцем сосок, а Кроуфорд с интересом следил за собственной реакцией. Приятно, недостаточно.

— Бреешь грудь? – хрипло спросил Кэн, еще раз проводя от ключицы до пупка.

— Эпилирую, — собственный голос казался глубже и ниже. — Привычка со времен Розенкройц. Там было много опытов с электричеством, волосы на теле мешали.

Кэн закрыл глаза, ресницы дрогнули, и он пробормотал:

— Да, точно, — и осторожно, даже робко, прижался губами к соску. А потом поднял глаза. Кроуфорд смотрел в темно-синюю глубину и чувствовал, как под кожей вспыхивают мелкие электрические разряды. Теплый мокрый язык облизал сосок, обвел ареолу по краям, и Кроуфорд выдохнул. И прижал Кэна к постели, когда острые зубы сомкнулись прямо на соске.

Собственный твердый член вдавился Кэну в пах, Кроуфорд потерся, а потом коленом развел ему ноги. В сознании вспыхнуло смущение. И тут же утекло как сквозь пальцы, когда Кэн выдохнул и расставил ноги шире. Короткий толстый член покачивался над животом вверх-вниз, в такт дыханию, натянутая кожа головки блестела от смазки, волосы, покрывающие мошонку, уходили дальше, к ягодицам, вдоль расщелины, и этот вид не должен был возбуждать — но возбуждал до бешеного стука пульса в висках, до красной пелены перед глазами.

Когда Кроуфорд расставил ноги и встал коленями по обе стороны бедер, Кэн протянул руку, и мошонка легла в чужую ладонь – жестко, непривычно.

— Сожми, — попросил он хрипло. Кэн пошевелил пальцами, перекатывая яички, погладил средним — шов, а потом сомкнул ладонь в кулак, сжимая все сильнее.

— Не помещаются, — ответил он, и рот Кроуфорда наполнился слюной. А Кэн приподнялся, поймал губами член, и острое, колючее возбуждение вспыхнуло в крестце, перетекло в мошонку, которую по-прежнему мяли пальцы Кэна.

Кроуфорд толкнулся в рот, опрокидывая Кэна обратно на подушку, навис над ним, покачиваясь на руках и упираясь коленями, и задрожал, когда на ягодицы легли жесткие мозолистые ладони. Кэн медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром вбирал в рот член, и также медленно разводил Кроуфорду ягодицы, касаясь подушечками пальцев заднего прохода.

Член обхватывала горячая влага, Кэн хрипел, запрокидывая голову, и его кадык судорожно ходил ходуном. Почему-то именно из-за этого кадыка, а не из за твердых пальцев, ласкающих его дырку, или рта, в который Кроуфорд втрахивался, накатила вторая волна возбуждения — накатила и смела напрочь все мысли, оставив дикое бессознательное желание вплавиться в Кэна, попробовать его изнутри, насадить на себя, забрать — целиком и полностью. 

Мокрый член проехался по промежности Кэна, и Кроуфорд замер, чувствуя, как по спине, по рукам, катятся капли пота, сердце грохочет в ушах. Влажная расщелина сжалась, а потом Кэн прохрипел:

— Не тормози, Кроуфорд.

И он нащупал головкой задний проход. Глаза Кэна расширились, руки мертвой хваткой вцепились в предплечья, и Кроуфорд начал входить – медленно, туго, жарко. Не отрываясь от лица Кэна, он любовался его искаженным от боли лицом, зажмуренными глазами, закушенной губой. Когда Кэн поднял ресницы, на их кончиках застыла влага, а взгляд был тяжелым и мутным. Нижняя губа припухла, и Кроуфорд лизнул ее утешающе, чувствуя на языке привкус крови.

Член уперся в преграду, и Кэн уже в открытую застонал от боли, а Кроуфорд, подхватив его под колени, закинул ноги себе на плече.

— Сейчас будет еще больнее, — пообещал он, проталкиваясь глубже и посмотрел вниз. Кольцо мышц натянулось и покраснело, и Кроуфорд вошел до конца. Растягивая его еще сильнее. Замер, переводя дыхание, прижался к Кэну, вслушиваясь, как он тихо стонет от боли — и двинул бедрами.

Хорошо.

Господи, как хорошо.

Кроуфорд двинулся еще раз, Кэн замычал, извиваясь на его члене и кусая ребро ладони, Кроуфорд уткнулся носом ему в шею, прихватил зубами соленую кожу, лизнул горло, и толкнулся еще раз — сильно вбиваясь и накрывая рот губами, глотая чужой вскрик.

Горячие мышцы сжали член, и Кроуфорд задохнулся — выскальзывая из заднего прохода и вбиваясь снова, толчок за толчком. У него не будет никого ближе Кэна — он взял его за колени, загибая сильнее, входя так глубоко, что яйца тёрлись о промежность. У него не будет никого важнее Кэна — Кроуфорд начал раскачиваться, и Кэн извивался вместе с ним. У него не будет никого важнее Кэна — Кроуфорд взялся за его член, горячий, твердый как камень и полностью мокрый от текущей смазки. И начал быстро дрочить, втрахиваясь в его пылающий зад.

И кончая с ослепительной вспышкой, в которой намешались боль, удовольствие и облегчение. По руке текла теплая вязкая сперма, Кэна трясло, и Кроуфорд осторожно опустил его ноги. Член начал выскальзывать из мокрого и скользкого от семени заднего прохода, и Кроуфорд толкнулся снова, вставляя обмякающий член в горячую глубину.

Кэн дрожал. Кроуфорд усмехнулся — и тяжело рухнул сверху. Кровать под ними вращалась, потолок и пол как будто менялись местами, и тело казалось неподъемным. Когда на затылок легла тяжелая ладонь, он бросил попытки подняться. И просто лежал, слушая, как стучит под щекой сердце.

— Ты правда хотел в детстве собаку? — спросил Кэн, продолжая скользить ладонью по затылку.

— Не помню, — признался Кроуфорд.

— Хотееел, — протянул Кэн, и в памяти глухо шевельнулось воспоминание: большой холодный мокрый нос тыкается в ладонь, серый хвост приветливо машет, но нужно уходить, но Кроуфорд все время оглядывается, потому что собака тоже смотрит ему вслед и машет хвостом. А потом убегает.

— Да.

В горле не встал комок, воспоминание не вызвало ностальгии, но Кроуфорд улыбается, перекатываясь на бок. В прямой кишке болезненно тянуло, и Кэну, наверное, намного больнее, но Кроуфорду понравилось это ощущение.

— Мне кажется, тебя все-таки стоило убить, — задумчиво сказал Кэн, и Кроуфорд пожал плечами — ну, бывает.

— С хорошим делом нельзя спешить, — ответил он, а Кэн тихо хмыкнул. — Но раз так получилось, — Кроуфорд закрыл глаза — сквозь веки пробился золотистый свет. убаюкивая, — давай для начала выживем и надерем задницу Эсцет. Кстати, — Кроуфорд приподнялся на локте и посмотрел внимательно.

— Когда ты только пришел в себя, то сказал, что знаешь мой самый большой секрет. — Кэн нахмурился. — Надеюсь, не о том, что я в детстве хотел собаку?

Кэн продолжал хмуриться, а потом уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке:

— В глубине души ты любишь свою команду, — говоря это, Кэн выглядел немного удивленным.

Кроуфорд помолчал.

— Не люблю. И все же не говори никому.

— Твои люди…

— Мои люди здесь ни при чем. Это сильный рычаг. Это власть над нами всеми. Не говори никому. Я прошу.

— Заметано.

Кэн перевернулся на бок, и их глаза оказались друг против друга. Золотая паутина опутывала сознание, и Кроуфорд натянул на них обоих повыше одеяло. Скоро вернется Шульдих с командой, а значит, придется разрабатывать новый план — учитывающий Кэна и новые способности Кроуфорда. Весело будет, если вдуматься. Перед закрытыми глазами плясали сине-золотые ленты вероятностей.

 

 _Конец_


End file.
